1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased technology development and demand for mobile devices, the demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source has also increased. The rechargeable battery may be used as a single-cell type or a pack type electrically connecting a plurality of cells with each other, depending on an apparatus using the rechargeable battery. For example, a typical rechargeable battery pack includes a cell pack formed by connecting a plurality of cells, a protection circuit module (PCM) protecting the cell pack, and a conductive connection tab connecting the cell pack and the protection circuit module.
Typically, the connection tab is welded to the cell pack at one side, and the other side of the connection tab is inserted to a printed circuit board of the protection circuit module and then welded or soldered to a land of the printed circuit board. A welding or soldering process requires a highly skilled technique, and also requires a space for treatment of iron. In addition, when the cell pack receives physical impact during a connection process of the connection tab and the protection circuit board, fire or explosion may occur due to an electrical short.
For example, soldering causes a temperature increase such that an integrated circuit and circuit parts on the protection circuit module may be damaged, and interference between solder and a case may occur during assembling due to the height of the solder. The size of a land in the printed circuit board should be assured due to dispersion of the shape of soldering, and accordingly freedom in design of the circuit board is adversely affected. Circuit parts on the protection circuit module may be damaged due to solder and arsenic acid of flux. In addition, the oxidized flux may be permeated between a conductive connection tab and a solder ball, thereby causing a failure in soldering, and an insufficient temperature of the land may cause cold soldering between the land of the printed circuit board and the connection tab.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.